


She keeps me warm

by 0LilyLupin0



Category: SKAM Austin
Genre: American Even, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Post Season 3, happy shay, like really there’s no plot just fluff, shay dixon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0LilyLupin0/pseuds/0LilyLupin0
Summary: Shay loves those moments. The moments where they are alone together.





	She keeps me warm

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, after today’s clip, I got inspired to write about Shay and her Even so this came to be. It’s just fluff with Shay being happy, very simple. American Even is named Evanna here because I have no creativity, hope you like it! ❤️

— Might I ask why there’s Doritos everywhere? — Evanna asks, a smile fighting to break into her face. She is standing at Shay’s door, entertained by the rather hilarious scene of Shay and her friends sitting at the floor, surrounded by Doritos. Shay smiles fondly at her despite it all.  
— No. — Shay replies, a sarcastic smile taking over her face while she pushes Tyler aside to get to her girlfriend. He complains a bit, but quickly shuts up when Marlon throws yet another Doritos at his face.  
— Oh, so I should just drop the fact your whole room looks like it was teared apart by a seven years old sleepover party? — Evanna insists, getting a laugh out of Marlon.  
— Yeah, that’s exactly what you should do. To be honest, those two are not that different from seven years old boys, baby. — Shay jokes, kissing her quickly while the boys chuckled in the background, their quarrel still going strong.  
— I can see that. — Evanna agrees, pointing at the two of them who somehow manage to compose themselves after some seconds.  
— Okay, okay, we know when to recognize our defeat. — Tyler announces, kicking Marlon on the leg and putting his hands up while Shay turns to watch him, her arm around Evanna’s waist.  
— We’re leaving, don’t worry! We have not interest in third wheeling. — Marlon complies, shaking the Doritos off his clothes while Shay rolls her eyes at their drama.  
— Bye! Nice to see you, Ev. Show up at the rehearsal tomorrow. — Tyler says while he and Marlon are leaving Shay’s room.  
— I will, thanks! — Ev answers, waving them goodbye. Shay does her best to fix up her bed before they sit down while Evanna just rolls her eyes.  
— What? I’m trying! — Shay complies, laughing while she pushes Ev down, their bodies colliding on the bed.  
— Oh, I can tell. Come on, let me guess: The three of you had a Doritos war over a stupid argument and that’s what you’re trying to keep from me? — Ev asks while Shay covers her jaw with little kisses.  
— What? No! — Shay freezes, enthusiastically denying what Ev just said.  
— Yes.  
— No.  
— Yes.  
 Shay stops for a second, staring at her before smiling shyly.  
— Damn it, girl, you’re good at this. — She gives in, hiding her face on Ev’s neck.  
 They laugh together until a comfortable silence is reached, Evanna caressing Shay’s hair and holding the girl close to her chest.  
Shay loves those moments. The moments where they are alone together. She still remembers how Evanna once believed she was truly alone.  
 Shay hopes with all of her heart she doesn’t feel like that anymore. She hopes that this girl knows she’ll never be alone again, that Shay wouldn’t want to be anywhere else, that she wouldn’t want anyone else. God, sometimes it scares her just how much she loves Evanna. It scares her because it’s real, like it never was with Nick or anyone else.  
 It’s real and wonderful and overwhelming and so, so beautiful. And that’s why she loves the moments where Evanna holds her tight, where she can feel her breath and listen to her heartbeat.  
 Shay never thought she could actually feel at peace. She never thought she could have a home, nonetheless that this home could be a single person, and, still, here she is. She’s being held by the girl she loves and that loves her back.  
— We should really clean this up, I can’t stand this Doritos’ smell. — Evanna complains, moving to get up, but Shay holds her still. — What?  
— I just... I really love you. — Shay says, feeling Evanna melting under her touch. It’s not the first time she says those words, but it still feels special, touching.  
— I really love you too. — Evanna bonds down a bit to kiss her, but she clearly miscalculated the movement because she slips out of bed, pulling Shay down to the floor with her.  They fall down with a loud sound, tangled into one another. A few seconds of silence follow the accident until Shay bursts into laughter while Evanna barely controls herself not to do the same.  
— This is all your fault, you can’t just randomly say things like that, you know I get emotional, idiot. — Evanna complains, but even her playful tone carries so much affection it makes Shay’s heart turns on her chest.  
 Evanna attempts to get up, but Shay's body is still on top of her and she doesn’t really have the willpower to move.  
— You say the sweetest things, Ev. — Shay jokes, kissing her before she can answer. Evanna holds onto her neck, quickly deepening the kiss while Shay holds her waist. — Now we can go and clean this mess. — Shay whispers when they break apart, Evanna’s eyes staring right back at hers.  
— You made me fall out of bed! You should just clean up on your own. — Evanna replies, letting out a little laugh while Shay helps her to stand up.  
— But then you would just stare disapprovingly at me while I mess it up and do it all again yourself. — Shay argues, knowing Evanna can’t fight that logic.  
— You’re so lucky I love you. — Evanna answers, admitting she’s right after some hesitant seconds. Shay knows she’s joking, but the words still have a deeper meaning to her. She’s still getting used to the fact Evanna actually trusts her enough to show so much love casually, freely.  
 She stays back a bit while Ev walks out of the bedroom in search of a groom.  
— You have no idea of how much. — She lets out, more to herself than to anyone else, feeling a bit stupid for smiling like an idiot because of that.  
— Are you coming? — Evanna calls, snapping Shay out of her thoughts.  
— Always. — She answers, knowing it’s the absolute truth.


End file.
